Marry Me
by Terez
Summary: Jasper proposes to Alice.


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephine Meyer no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you to Ha-Za-A for Betaing

* * *

**

**Marry Me**

Jasper sat on the floor of his and Alice's room staring at the small diamond ring in a black velvet box. He'd had it on him for weeks, now not being able to bring himself to ask for her hand. Every time he would start to get the nerve to ask he'd chicken out, He was fairly certain she would say yes, convinced that she knew he was planning on proposing and had not shown any negative signs. He then heard Alice humming as she came up the stairs and shoved the ring into his jacket.

"Hey Jazzy," Alice said with a smile as she walked into the room.

Jasper smiled as he stood. "Hey."

Alice all but danced over to him and stood on her toes, a silent request and one he knew all to well. Jasper leaned down allowing Alice to kiss him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing up here all alone," she asked with mischief in her eyes.

"Nothing," he said with a shake of his head. He could sense her mood drop but she still smiled trying to fool him.

"Oh, okay," she smiled up at him "I'm going to take a shower."

Jasper nodded and let her go smiling at her as she walked off into the bathroom. He sighed heavily and raked his hand through his hair as he sat down at the chair in front of the desk. He pulled the ring out again looking it over. He was lost in thoughts of what it would be like to marry her. What their wedding would look like, how beautiful she would look in her dress.

He imagined what their life might have been like if they married as humans. He imagined they would have two kids, a boy and girl. Live in a small town, maybe somewhere in the south. He could swear he had only been looking at the ring for a few seconds when he heard the bathroom door open he shoved it back into his jacket.

Alice walked out dressed in new clothes. "I'm going shopping with Esme and Rosalie, okay?" He nodded as she kissed him on the lips turning and walking towards the door.

When her hand hit the knob Jasper said breathlessly. "Marry me,"

Alice stood still for a moment then turned slowly looking at him sceptically. "What?" she asked as breathlessly as him.

Jasper looked up like a deer in the headlights, he really had not planned on blurting it out "Will– will you marry me?" he stammered, sounding so unsure.

Alice blinked at him for a moment then was across the room slamming into him causing them to both end up on the floor. "Yes, yes, yes!" Alice cried with the biggest smile as she sat on top of him.

Jasper smiled at her and sat up only to have her press her lips to his. After the heated kiss Alice was practically shaking with excitement and Jasper was shaking almost as bad. "Absolutely, positively, a thousand times yes," She breathed against his lips then kissed him hard again. She pulled back smiling at him then hugged him tightly burring her face into the crook of his neck. "I thought I'd finally lost it," she whispered to him.

"What?" Jasper asked as he chuckled, her good mood spreading through him.

"When you asked the first time…" She pulled her face out of the side of his neck and slid her hands up the side of his face tangling her fingers into his hair "I'd– I'd thought I was hearing things."

It was Jasper's turn to look confused. "I thought you knew?"

Alice looked at him sheepishly as she lowered her hands. "I did," she admitted as she played with the button on his shirt "but you've had the ring for so long. And it was driving me so crazy that you had not asked me yet, that I thought I was imagining you asking me."

Jasper chuckled and kissed her forehead tenderly "I was wondering why you were so confused. I'm sorry I kept you waiting again."

Alice smiled softly at him as she brought her hand up and stroked his cheek "That's okay; you're always worth the wait."

Jasper kissed her again than pulled back asking her to stand up.

"Why?"

"Because I want to properly ask you to marry me."

Alice squealed in delight as she leapt off him to stand in front of him and bounced on the balls of her feet. Jasper pulled himself up onto one knee and took hold of her left hand. "For most of my existence I thought I was doomed to be miserable and alone. Then you walked into my life like angel sent from heaven. I know I don't have much to offer but I swear to you not a day will go by that I don't love you. You have me heart body and soul and if you allow me the honor of becoming my wife, I will spend every moment proving it to you." He reached into his jacket pulling out the velvet box. "Will you marry me?" he asked as he popped it open.

"Yes," Alice squealed as she smiled brightly causing Jasper to smile at her enthusiasm.

Jasper pulled the ring out of the box as Alice held her hand out to him, which was shaking. "I really hope it fits, you don't have any rings so I didn't know what size to get," Jasper said as he moved to slide the ring on her finger. He then started to laugh when it would not go on. "I figured I would get the ring too small."

Alice smiled at him. "I would have told you, but I didn't want to spoil the whole thing."

"Thank you, I appreciate you indulging in this…charade."

Alice smiled and kissed his cheek "of course Jasper I could tell how much this meant to you."

"We'll get it resized as soon as possible."

"We can go later today," Alice, said she moved forward and wrapped one arm around his neck as she played with the curls at the nape of his neck. She stared at her other hand with a huge smile. "I have a last name," Alice whispered, as her smile only grew bigger.

"You do have a last name."

Alice shook her head "no I don't, not really at lest." She smiled up at him brightly "Now I'll be Alice Whitlock, officially."

Jasper smiled "Mmm, I like the sound of that."


End file.
